Alas Rotas
by Kotoko Lee
Summary: Palabras hirientes... corazon destrozado... dejame estar a tu lado... aunque sea un momento... quiero sentir el calor de tus brazos... sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Bueno, este es mi primer fic, aver que les parece, quiero dedicárselo a dos amigas: a Gaby por ser la primera loca en leerlo y decirme "¡maldita sea dime que sigue!" (Nomás no te alteres mujer xD) y a Neko-Chan Lee por ser quien me animo a escribir…**

**Y aquí esta mi fic…**

**Advertencia: es sasunaru, por lo tanto yaoi (lógico no? xD) y ahora si, aquí esta n.n **

**Alas rotas**

'_Hace tres días que te confesé lo que siento, sigo esperando tu respuesta. No confundas mi amor con simples tonterías, es verdadero, no vagas ilusiones. Me arme de valor y te dije: "Sasuke, te amo…". Recuerdo tu expresión, abriste mucho los ojos, te sorprendiste, ¡Incluso tartamudeaste, pero en si no supiste que decir. _

_Es verdaderamente horrible el sentir amor por alguien al que quizás nunca serás correspondido. Estoy aquí en mi casa, sentado en mi cama observando una foto tuya, preguntándome cómo fui tan estupido para amarte, para enamorarme de ti. _

_Es curioso como este maldito sentimiento llamada amor te puede llevar a hacer estupideces de este tipo. He soñado tantas veces que te declaro mi amor y en esos dulces sueños tú me correspondes, pero al llegar el amanecer y saber que todo fue un sueño me siento desvanecer…'_

Naruto se levanto de su cama y se dirigió a la puerta, era día de entrenamiento y seguramente Sakura y Sasuke ya deberían de estar esperando.

Conforme se acercaba al puente donde se reunían como siempre, Naruto pudo ver desde lejos a una Sakura molesta y a un Sasuke que tenía la mirada perdida.

- Valla, parece que el día de hoy no están de humor…

- Llegas tarde usuratonkashi.

- ¿Desde cuando te interesa si llego temprano o no, baka?

- ¿No pueden hacer ora cosa que no sea pelear?- pregunto Sakura a ambos. La verdad es que le molestaba que ellos dos solo pelearan (N/A: ¡mentira! Estaba celosa porque no le ponían atención).

Alguien un poco mas adelante de ellos los observa, se acerca a ellos para intentar calmar el ambiente.

- Ohayo- Kakashi ve la cara de los tres y no obtiene respuesta- por lo visto el día de hoy no están de humor ¬¬…

- …

- …

- …

- Bien, entonces pueden irse, el día de hoy no habrá misión…

- ¡¿Qué! ¡¿Estuvimos esperando en vano!

Los tres estaban muy molestos pero de nada sirvieron sus reproches porque Kakashi ya se había ido xD.

- No importa, me voy, tengo muchas cosas importantes que hacer…- (N/A: ¡mentira! ¡Se la iba a pasar toda la tarde llorando por su miserable vida!)

Ninguno de los dos le hizo caso, cada uno estaba perdido en su mundo.

- ò.ó- (N/A: ¡bwajajajaja! Y más ¡bwajajajaja! No te hacen caso n.n)

Sakura se fue enojada porque una vez mas no la tomaron en cuenta (N/A: que novedad…) y se quedaron solos en el puente Sasuke y Naruto.

'_¿Que hago? ¿Que hago? ¿Le pido respuesta? ¿Me voy? No se que hacer T.T'_

- etto… Sasuke…

- Dejamos hablar primero.

- O.O- _¿eh?_- de acuerdo.

- No se que te dije, no se si en algún momento malinterpretaste algo que hice, lo que quiero decir es…

- Dilo de una vez…

- Yo jamás te vería como alguien especial, no alguien como tú…

-¿Alguien como yo? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente bueno para un Uchiha?

- No, no lo eres.

-¿Qué?

- ¿Enserio creíste que podría fijarme en ti?

- Yo solo…

- Tu solo eres alguien insignificante que no sabe nada y que sencillamente jamás llegara a ser nadie…

- ¿Porque me dices esto?

- Porque es la verdad…

Naruto no quiso saber nada más, salio corriendo dejando a Sasuke solo, no quería verlo, todo lo que le había dicho lo hirió profundamente. El cielo se torno gris, unas pequeñas gotas de agua empezaron a caer, al igual que en de un par de hermosos ojos azules las lagrimas empezaban a salir…

'_¿Qué he hecho para que me trates de esta forma?'_

Naruto siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo, tenía ganas de gritar, de llorar, de olvidarse de todos, de desaparecer sin mirar atrás… Empezó a sentir como la lluvia caía cada vez más fuerte y decidió dirigirse a casa.

En casa de Naruto…

_¿Acaso es posible amar a alguien que ni siquiera te toma en cuenta? Me miras como si fuera lo peor de este mundo, es verdad que no eres el único, sin embargo el que tú me veas así es lo que mas me hiere._

_¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel para tratar mal a la persona que pone todo a tus pies? Fui sincero, te puse mi corazón en tus manos, y lo único que hiciste fue tirarlo al piso y pisarlo como si se tratase de basura._

_¿Qué más quieres que haga? ¿Qué me humille ente ti? No, no puedo humillarme más de lo que ya lo he hecho._

_Siento un gran vacío en mi alma, no creo que sea capaz de volver a amar tanto como te ame a ti, las alas que me hiciste con una mirada o una sonrisa, aquellas alas que tanto esfuerzo me costo crear para llegar a ti, el día de hoy las has cortado con tus palabras, y me encuentro nuevamente en un oscuro rincón… sin alas… sin sueños… y sin ganas de querer volver a amar…_

-Creo que es todo, pero…- se detuvo antes de doblar la carta- falta algo- empezó a escribir nuevamente.

_Espero y encuentres la felicidad y no sufras lo mismo que yo sufrí por ti…_

_Atte._

_Aquel que alguna vez fue el ángel que te cuido_

_Y de ti se enamoro_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

- Es todo- pensativo (N/A: si como lo oyeron, pensativo, mínimo tenía la cara xD)- el día de hoy mi corazón dejo de latir, esto es bueno, de esta forma ya no sentiré nada al tenerte cerca de mi…

Continuará…

**Bueno, esta es la primera parte, aver que les parece, dejen ****reviews****, si si si? **

**Bueno pues Byeeeeeee!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Aquí estoy de vuelta, y este es el siguiente capitulo espero y les guste…**

**2. Corazón desesperado.**

'_¡Porque soy tan idiota! ¡Porque no le dije lo que en realidad sentía! ¡Maldita sea!'_

Sasuke caminaba de un lado a otro en su recamara, en su rostro se reflejaba tristeza, desesperación… se sentó en su cama y cubrió su cara con sus manos.

- ¿Cómo es posible que te haya hecho esto?

'_Tengo miedo de amarte, de tenerte junto a mi y que después alguien te arranque de mi lado para siempre… no soportaría el perderte… no soportaría verte sufrir… si para protegerte tengo que alejarme de ti, eso haré…'_

Desde una ventana de la habitación alguien observa, mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro y se dirige a Sasuke, se para delante de el y empieza a hablar.

- Sasuke -este levanta la cara para ver a la persona que esta delante de el- eres un idiota… y un cobarde…

- ¿De que demonios hablas Kakashi?

- ¿Qué de que hablo? Hablo de que tú le correspondes a Naruto, pero eres tan idiota como para herirlo y alejarlo de ti además de que eres tan cobarde como para rendirte sin antes luchar por el.

- ¿Cómo…?

- No preguntes, solo un favor, piensa bien lo que hiciste y lo que vas a hacer, no creo que sea demasiado tarde…

Kakashi abandono la habitación dejando solo a Sasuke.

'_Quizas tenga razón y no sea demasiado tarde'_

Se encontraba pensando esto cuando tocaron la puerta, rápidamente se dirigió a abrir. Abrió la puerta pero no había nadie, solamente encontró un sobre en el piso que tenia escrito su nombre Uchiha Sasuke.

Abrió el sobre y saco la carta que se encontraba dentro, empezó a leer. Su mirada cambio por completo y de sus ojos escaparon un par de lágrimas.

Naruto caminaba lentamente por las calles oscuras y solas de Konoha, tenia la mente en blanco, de repente se detuvo y a su mente llego una imagen de Sasuke, sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho al recordar todo lo que un día antes le había dicho, sus ojos nuevamente fueron invadidos por las lagrimas, sus piernas no reaccionaron y simplemente se dejo caer, cerro los ojos y golpeo con el puño el suelo.

- ¡Maldito Sasuke! ¡Te odio!

El silencio de esa noche fue interrumpido por el llanto de una persona con el corazón destrozado.

- Pero ya no sufriré por ti, te sacare de mi corazón… ya no serás nadie para mi…

Naruto se levanto, apresuro el paso y se dirigió a su casa.

Naruto llego a su casa, ya era tarde y tenia sueño, se dirigió a su cuarto y se acostó en la cama cerrando los ojos. Se escucho que alguien cerró la puerta lo que hizo que Naruto abriera los ojos y se levantara deprisa.

- Tenemos que hablar.

- Sasuke… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sasuke camino lentamente hasta pararse delante de Naruto.

- Es urgente que hablemos, tenemos que aclarar un asunto.

- No hay nada de que hablar, dejaste todo en claro la ultima vez que hablamos.

Naruto se dio la vuelta para alejarse de Sasuke pero este lo detuvo y lo jalo hacia el besándolo, pero Naruto reacciono rápidamente y se separo de él dándole un golpe en el estomago. Sasuke soltó a Naruto y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto Sasuke mirando a Naruto extrañado por su actitud.

- Te dije que no teníamos nada de que hablar.

- No te entiendo, primero me dices que me amas y después te comportas de esta forma, ¿Qué pasa contigo?

- Si, es verdad, dije que te amaba, sin embargo fuiste bastante claro al decirme que no era lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

- Naruto, lo siento, es solo que… sentí miedo…

- ¿Miedo? ¡Miedo de que! ¿Acaso es miedo de saber que alguien te ama? ¿Qué existe alguien que haría todo por estar junto a ti?

- ¡No!

- ¿Entonces a que?

- Miedo de tenerte y después perderte, como he perdido todo lo que he amado…

- Algunas personas están dispuestas a arriesgar todo por el ser amado.

- Naruto… te amo…

- Creo que es tarde, como te dije que en la carta, me he quedado sin ganas de querer volver a amar…

- Naruto…

- Hazme un favor y vete de aquí.

- De acuerdo, pero…- se detuvo antes de salir de la habitación y volteo a ver a Naruto- no me rindo fácilmente y no pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados…

Sasuke se fue de la casa, Naruto se apoyo en la pared y se dejo caer.

'_¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué me besaste? ¿Acaso pretendes jugar conmigo? ¿O en verdad me amas?'_

En la cabeza de Naruto las imágenes pasaban una y otra vez, no dejaba de pensar en lo que Sasuke le acababa de decir.

'_Dijo que me amaba…' _

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Naruto.

'_¿Por qué eres tan idiota Sasuke?'_

Naruto se puso su pijama y se fue directo a su cama, quería descansar, ese día había sido bastante extraño y necesitaba ordenar las ideas.

'_No te podré las cosas tan fáciles, lo hice una vez y resulto mal, si en verdad me amas tendrás que esforzarte un poco mas…'_

Sasuke llego a su casa y se encerró en su recamara.

'_¿En que piensa Naruto? ¿Por qué me rechazo? ¿Es acaso venganza? ¿O en verdad se olvido de mi?'_

Sasuke daba vueltas de un lado a otro por la habitación, estaba desesperado, su corazón latía velozmente, se acostó en la cama y cerró los ojos.

'_Sin embargo, se que me correspondiste con el beso, no me puedo dar por vencido ahora, tengo que luchar por ti, demostrarte que todo lo que te dije es verdad, necesito que estés a mi lado, necesito abrazarte, besarte, sentirte cerca de mi…'_

Sasuke se sentó en la cama y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, dos simples palabras cruzaron por su mente: _'Seras mío…'_

Continuara…

"_**Mátame lenta y dolorosamente, que tu daga de odio se clave en mi corazón, mátame lento pero apasionadamente, que si muero en tus brazos moriré feliz…"**_

Y esto es todo de la segunda parte.

**Armonik: **Toy feliz! Que bueno que te gusto y gracias por tenerme paciencia porque ocupo mucha xD

**Kandara1: **Me da gusto que te haya gustado mi historia (suena raro…) y espero que sigas leyendo

**HinataHana: **Si, yo lo se, se porto muy mal con Naruto y fue muy malo, pero lo va a recompensar de muy buena forma, je je

**chy-san: **Hola! Y si, tienes razón, dan ganas de golpear a Sasuke por ser tan cruel con Naruto, pero hay que entender, hay quienes expresan su cariño de esta forma (verdad neko- chan lee?)

**maca-chan15: **Gracias por el consejo, espero que sigas leyendo

**Nephra: **Hola! Si, sorry por cortarles el royo así, tratare de ya no hacerlo, gracias por los consejos! n.n

**Neko-chan Lee: **Si tienes razón, la de la vida miserable es mi papi, su vida es miserable y la mala suerte abunda en el xD, y también tendré que acostumbrarme a tu tortura psicológica…

**Sayurii-Chan**Que bien que te gusto! Soy mas feliz! Y espero también te guste este capitulo n.n.

**kasumita**Si, lo se, también adoro a Sasuke cuando se pone en es plan de maldito, pero que le hacemos, así le demuestra su cariño a Naruto.

Espero que les guste este capitulo!Sigan dejando Reviews que me ponen feliz! n.n

Besos y abrazos!

Byeeeeeeeee!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Estoy de vuelta! Y aquí esta la tercera y ultima parte.**

**Finalmente en mis brazos…**

'_Los ángeles llaman en la oscuridad de la noche, piden a gritos que regrese a tu lado… Me lo exigen, saben que sin ti no puedo estar. Es inútil que me resista ante ti, he probado el dulce sabor de tus labios, y a decir verdad, me gusto…_

_Sin embargo debo seguir firme y no rendirme tan fácilmente ante ti…'_

Naruto se encontraba en su casa, acostado en el piso y mirando fijamente el techo, no quería mirar hacia ningún otro lado, todo le recordaba a Sasuke.

'_Han pasado dos días y no te he visto, ¿Dónde te metiste, ¡Maldita sea! Ya te alucino...'_

Después de esa noche Naruto y Sasuke no se habían vuelto a encontrar, ninguno de los dos se había molestado en saber lo que pasaba con el otro, simple y sencillamente necesitaban estar solos para pensar en que hacer, Sasuke necesitaba planear la forma de convencer a Naruto de que todo lo que le había dicho era verdad, y Naruto necesitaba pensar en la mejor forma de hacer sufrir a Sasuke por no haber dicho la verdad desde el principio. Bastante complicado ya que algún paso en falso los alejaría mas.

'_Creo que no debería ser tan malo con el… a final de cuentas fue sincero conmigo, y…'_

Sus mejillas se tornaron un poco sonrojadas.

'…_Me beso…'_

Cerro los ojos, a su mente empezaron a llegar muchas imágenes, recuerdos de ellos dos juntos, cosas que en algún momento el pensó que eran tonterías, que no tenían sentido, ahora las recordaba y se daba cuento de que ellos eran mas unidos de lo que pensaba, que Sasuke siempre había estado ahí cuando lo necesitaba. Ahora todo estaba un poco mas claro.

'_¿En que momento me enamore de ti?'_

La misma pregunta se hacia una y otra vez, no encontraba respuesta, simplemente paso, nada mas.

Se escucho que tocaron la puerta, Naruto tardo en reaccionar, se levanto con calma del piso y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Sakura, que haces aquí…

- No me hables como si no supieras lo que pasa, lo se todo, no tienes que seguir fingiendo.

- ¿Qué sabes, de que hablas?

- Pensé que me querías…

- Te quiero…

- ¡De esa forma no! Como… algo mas…

- Sakura…- _'¿Qué pasa?'_- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Yo… esperaba que pasara algo entre nosotros… o con Sasuke… no algo entre ustedes dos…

- ¿Conmigo o con Sasuke?- _'¿Qué pretendes?'_

- No se, tenia la ilusión de que con alguno de ustedes me quedaría…- se sienta en el sillón y cruza la pierna.

- ¿Con alguno de los dos?- se sienta a un lado de Sakura.

- Si, tu sabes, como no pude estar con Sasuke, quizás estar contigo no seria tan malo, además, aun no me rindo con Sasuke…

- ¿Quieres decir que era tu segunda opción?

- Algo así…

- ¿Y además tienes el descaro de decírmelo en mi cara?

- No es tan malo Naruto, creo que nos veríamos bien juntos, claro que no tan bien como me vería con Sasuke…

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínica para venir a decirme que querías quedarte con uno de los dos?

- No entiendo porque te alteras, además, ¿Prefieres quedarte conmigo o estar solo siempre?

- No estoy solo…

- Si claro, sigue soñando en que Sasuke te quiere de verdad…

- Me quiere, el me lo dijo.

- ¿Y enserio vas a creerle? Por favor, no eres mas que un juguetito para el, dime algo, ¿Por qué querría estar Sasuke con alguien como tu cuando podría estar con cualquier chica que el quisiera? Vamos Naruto, ambos sabemos que Sasuke solo esta jugando contigo…

- ¡Basta!

- De acuerdo, no diré nada mas de él, creo que es mas importante que hablemos de nosotros…- se acerca lentamente a el intentando besarlo, Naruto se voltea y logra esquivar el beso.

- No hay nosotros…

- Yo se que me quieres…

- Estas equivocada, hace tiempo que deje de quererte como algo mas que una amiga, ¿Quieres saber cuando fue? Fue cuando me di cuenta de que era alguien mas quien me atraía - una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios - fue cuando me di cuenta que quien realmente me hacia sentir especial era…

- Sasuke…

- Así es.

- Por lo visto sigues soñando, ríndete, jamás será tuyo, jamás estará contigo, jamás te querrá… además, tu le dijiste que ya no lo quieres, que te habías olvidado de el…

- Ya se lo que le dije, pero ambos necesitábamos aclarar nuestra mente, mejor dicho, el necesitaba poner las cosas en orden, por eso lo hice, lo conozco, se que aun siente un poco de temor…

- Temor por estar con alguien como tu.

- Sabes que no es verdad.

Desde la ventana se encontraba alguien que tenia rato observando sin que Naruto o Sakura se hubiese percatado de ello. Finalmente decidió intervenir,

- Sakura.

Sakura volteo y se encontró con un par de ojos negros que la miraban fijamente.

- Será mejor que retires esas palabras, estoy harto de que una loca como tú se la pase diciéndome que me ama cuando en verdad ni me conoce, además, no voy a permitir que le hables a Naruto de esa forma delante de mí.

- Sasuke, ¿En verdad lo quieres?

- Así es, ¿Algún problema con eso?

- Es solo que… yo esperaba que algún día tú me quisieras como yo te quiero a ti…

- ¡No me quieres! ¡Solamente estas obsesionada conmigo!

- ¡No es verdad! Yo… ¡Te amo Sasuke!

- ¡Basta!- camina hasta ella y la toma por los hombros- ¡Entiende de una vez! ¡Yo amo a Naruto! ¡Te lo dije una vez y te lo diré las veces que sean necesarias hasta que lo entiendas de un buena vez!

Naruto abre mucho los ojos, estaba sorprendido por lo que Sasuke acababa de decir.

- Sakura… tú… ¿Lo sabías? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

- Porque Sasuke debería ser mío, debería quererme a mí, no a ti…

- ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo lo sabes?

- Desde hace dos meses… esto no debería ser así…

Naruto voltea y mira fijamente a Sasuke, sus bellos ojos azules se encuentran con los oscuros de el.

- ¿Por qué me hiciste esperar tanto?

- ¿Debo explicártelo todo nuevamente?

Naruto camina y llega al lado de Sasuke, se para frente a el y le da un ligero beso en los labios.

- ¿Por qué fue eso?- pregunto Sasuke algo confundido

- No lo se, solamente lo quise hacer.

- Por lo visto sobro aquí- Sakura los miraba a los dos con odio.

- Finalmente te das cuenta…

- Si así quieren que sea, así será- camina hacia la puerta y la abre, antes de salir voltea y mira fijamente a Sasuke- si te hartas de jugar con el, ya sabes donde encontrarme…

- Preferiría morir antes de estar con alguien como tu.

Sakura sale de la casa azotando la puerta, Sasuke mira a Naruto a los ojos y sonríe.

- Entonces… ¿Qué vas a hacer Naruto?

- mmmm… ¡Quiero estar contigo!- lo abraza fuertemente y lo besa con gran ternura.

- Eso esperaba…

'_Una vez me pregunte ¿Debo sonreír porque somos amigos, o llorar porque nunca seremos mas que amigos? Y hoy me doy cuenta que contar contigo como amigo es maravilloso, pero que estés a mi lado y me ames como yo te amo, es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado…'_

_**Fin**_

**Completo! Eso es todo, bueno, por lo menos en este si n.n**

**Gracias a maca-chan15, Arminik, Sayurii-Chan, Cristillyn, estherkyubi, ****mahokusweetcandy****, mistinside, ****o-o-Nekoi-o-o**** y yuki-souma por los reviews toy feliz!**

**Espero y les haya gustado**

**Hugs and kisses!**

**Bye!**


End file.
